


pantyhose

by vvishop



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop





	pantyhose

"더 벌려봐."  
깃털처럼 가벼운 명령이 떨어졌다. 로키는 토르의 허벅지 사이에 서 있었다. 토르는 이마에 잔뜩 주름을 지운 채 로키를 올려다 보았다. 로키는 툭툭 토르의 허벅지를 찼다. 토르는 아까와 같은 말을 하려 입을 열었다. 로키가 손가락을 들었다.  
"그런 주장은 한 번만 먹히는 거야. 스타킹을 신으라 한 말 속에는 즐길 권리도 내포되어 있는 거지. 네 말처럼 내 비록 너를 취할 권리는 없지만 말이야. 토르. 아스가르드의 위대한 전사여."  
제 남성성을 복식에서 찾지 않는 토르는 결국 다리를 더 벌렸다. 내부가 비치는 스타킹은 이전의 몸싸움 탓에 군데군데 그대로의 피부가 보이고 있었다. 로키는 병목의 꿀을 닦아내듯 젖형제의 까진 무릎 위 방울진 피를 훑었다. 길다란 손가락이 낚시 바늘처럼 스타킹에 난 구멍 안에 걸렸다. 투둑 갇혀있던 두터운 허벅지가 늘어진 나일론 실 사이로 드러났다. 물러서려는 토르를 로키는 비웃었다.  
"내일 다시 할 생각이라면 그렇게 해도 좋겠지."  
로키는 제 바지 속에 손을 밀어 넣었다. 기술이 극도로 발전된 아스가르드는 속옷을 입지 않았다. 토르가 지금 팬티 스타킹 속에 무엇도 입지 못한 것과 같이 로키의 하의 안도 그저 맨살이었다. 이미 부풀어오른 살덩이를 꺼내 천천히 주물렀다. 토르는 로키의 손 안을 시선하다 묠니르가 처박힌 곳을 바라보았다. 등뒤를 짚은 손은 눈 앞의 동생이었던 무언가를 후려 칠 수 있는 망치로 뻗어지지 않았다. 토르에게는 신의가 있었고 로키는 그렇기에 안전히 도달할 수 있을 거라는 확신이 있었다.   
로키의 생각과 달리 토르는 입술을 깨물거나 불안해하지 않았다. 로키는 침묵하며 제 것을 움켜쥔 손을 흔들었다. 난잡하게 또는 단호하게. 토르의 벗은 상체에 툭툭 선액이 튀었다. 토르는 벌린 다리를 불편해하는 기색도 없이 앉아있었다. 토르의 높은 체온이 공기를 덥히고 로키도 덥혔다. 머릿 속에 지독한 기분을 감추지 않는 아스가르드 황태자의 머리채를 당겨 제 끄트머리를 물리는 영상이 스쳐갔다. 토르가 절망과 고통으로 몸부림치는 것은 지고한 오르가즘에 닿아 있었다. 로키의 눈은 토르를 보며 토르를 재구상했다. 마법이 호흡처럼 익숙한 로키는 그것을 실체화시킬 수 있었지만 그저 서너 차례 토르의 배 위로 배설하는 것에서 끝을 맺었다. 척척한 손이 토르의 정강이를 적셨다. 스타킹이 짙은 색으로 물들었다.   
"다음에도 해보자구. 토르. 나는 같은 실수를 반복하지 않을 거야."  
"네 힘을 다시 빌릴 일은 없을 것이다. 로키."   
로키는 흘끗 토르의 다리 사이를 보았다. 평온하기만 했다. 프리가의 적법한 아들은 갈아입는 일도 없이 순식간에 원래의 복식으로 돌아갔다. 갑옷이 촘촘하게 팔을 덮었고 새빨간 망토가 펄럭였다. 둘 사이에 남은 것은 로키의 식어가는 손 뿐이었다.   
감옥에 갇힌 로키에게 프리가는 지구의 옛 신화책을 보내 주었었다. 제우스는 구름으로도 뱀으로도 물거품으로도 생명을 잉태시켰다.   
"나는 가끔 레이디인 너를 꿈꿔."  
"그 몸을 하고서도 언제든 너를 끝장낼 수 있음을 잊지 말거라."  
"여부가 있겠습니까. 강대한 아스가르드의 수호자. 아하. 이제는 푸른 별도 덧붙여야 하겠군."  
핑하는 소리와 함께 묠니르가 주인의 손 안에 돌아갔다. 토르는 인사도 없이 떠나갔다. 로키는 손을 털어내고 자리에 앉았다. 토르를 더욱 강건하게 만들 수도 보이지도 않을 크기로 부술 수도 있을 작고 연약한 미래의 조카들을 상상했다.


End file.
